


Who's Ur Daddy?

by fuego69



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, I Fucked Up Again, Smut, fluff at the end, this wasn't my original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuego69/pseuds/fuego69
Summary: Jealous Delphine





	Who's Ur Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut so I don't know how good this will be
> 
> Edit 3/20/18: I REREAD THIS AND I REGRET WRITING IT. DELPHINES BEHAVIOR IS DISGUSTING AND TOXIC AND IM SORRY I FORCED THIS ON YOU. ILL PROBABLY FIX IT EVENTUALLY. FORGIVE ME FATHER FOR I HAVE SINNED THATS ALL I WANTED TO SAY SORRY BYE

If Delphine wasn't so angry, maybe she'd see how irrational she's being. At least, that's what Cosima keeps telling herself. 

 

Okay. She'll admit. The chick across the room from them in this small cafe that they frequent often has stolen a few glances at her. No big deal. These things happen all the time. It's not her fault she's got a smokin' bod (not like she'll stay this to Delphine, though). Still, not something to make a big deal about (once again, she will not repeat this to Delphine). 

 

Delphine was the one that spotted her first. She didn't have to say anything thing because the look she got on her face each time she looked away from Cosima's face said it all. She would subtly squint her eyes and nervously chew on her bottom lip. Cosima noticed this and decided to ask her lover about it. 

"Delphine, what is it?" Cosima asked softly. 

 

"Quoi?" Delphine said, snapping out of her daze. 

 

"What do you keep staring at?" Cosima said curiously with a tilt of her head. 

 

"N-nothing." She stuttered as her cheeks flooded pink and she shook her head violently. As she said this, her eyes darted back to the redhead currently appreciating Cosima's form from afar. 

 

"You've always been a terrible liar." Cosima says with her tongue between her teeth and a shake of her head so Delphine knows she's teasing. 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She's still flustered and her cheeks only get pinker as she crosses her arms over her chest defensively. 

 

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I, I don't know, turned around and look at whatever has your attention?" Cosima was being a little bit of an asshole but she just enjoying teasing her girlfriend too much to care. 

 

"Do whatever you'd like." Delphine replied, pulling her crossed arms closer to her chest. 

 

Cosima simply smirked and turned in her seat. On the other side of the room she saw a girl staring longingly at her. The woman had her red curly hair down, a little button nose, and she had her chin resting in her palm with her elbow on the table in front of her with a small smile on her face. She raised her unoccupied hand and waved flirtatiously at Cosima. Cosima, bring the friendly woman that she is, waved back awkwardly with a confused smile on her face. 

 

When she turned back around, Delphine had a scowl on her face and her arms were still crossed. 

 

"Oh, come on, don't be like that." Cosima cooed. 

 

"Hm." Delphine's scowl deepened and she lifted her head defiantly. Before Cosima could comment any further, she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She turned her head with a final glance at her seriously annoyed girlfriend and came face to face with her across-the-room admirer. 

 

"Hi. I'm Diane." The woman spoke with confidence and a hint seduction. 

 

"Hey," Cosima said nicely, "I'm Cosima and this is Delphine." 

 

"Hello, Delphine." Diane said with a polite smile. 

 

"Bonjour." The word was said with an incredibly forced smile. 

 

"I came over just to say hello and see if I could get your number, maybe?" She said shyly. 

 

"Oh..." It was as if all the air in the room evaporated. She heard Delphine's sharp intake of breath from across the table. 

"Oh, you see, it's a funny story, really but actually, me and Delphine are-" Cosima's sentence was cut off by Delphine standing up violently from the table, shaking all of the things on its surface and slamming money on the table. 

 

"-just leaving." Delphine finished for her. That's actually not what Cosima was going to say. What she was actually GOING to say was... 

 

Cosima couldn't even finish that thought because before she knew it, Delphine was reaching over, grabbing her arm, pulling her out of her seat, and dragging her out of the cafe. As she turned back she saw the confused face of the woman they left standing at their table. She started to feel bad for her but that feeling didn't last long as Delphine burst through the door and walked angrily down the street, still dragging Cosima by the arm. It wasn't until that moment that Cosima realized that Delphine was mumbling something under her breath. 

 

"...putain de salope... À quoi pensait-elle?... stupide.." 

 

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Cosima was extremely confused. It wasn't a big deal and Delphine didn't need to blow it out of proportion. Whether Delphine ignored her and simply didn't couldn't hear over the sound of her own rambling, Cosima didn't know. 

 

"Delphine. Delphine, stop. Where are we going?" Cosima tried to pull her arm out of Delphine's vice grip but Delphine simply held on tighter. 

 

"Ow. Ow! Delphine! Let go, you're hurting me." It seemed like Delphine was just now hearing her because she let go of her arm only to grab hold of her hand. She pulled Cosima to the left and down an alley. Before Cosima has to time to question Delphine on where they're going, she finds herself slammed against the brick wall with a pair of familiar lips on hers. Delphine kisses her, hard. She kisses back almost instantly. Delphine's hand comes up to caress Cosima's cheek and that's the only tender thing that's happening with this kiss. Delphine's lips are anything but tender as they press down forcefully onto Cosima's. Delphine's lips pull away but only slightly to make room for her tongue to trace Cosima's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance which Cosima grants without hesitancy. Their tongues battle for dominance and Cosima is sure that this kiss looks pornographic to anyone that may walk by. 

 

"Mien." Mine, Delphine growls against her lips. She slams her lips back on Cosima's and the brunette groans. 

 

Delphine finally pulls away but not without scraping Cosima's bottom lip with her teeth with enough force to bruise and Cosima moans. They are both breathless and Delphine slightly tilts and lowers her head to lay gentle kisses on Cosima's bicep where she might've squeezed too hard when making a hasty retreat. 

 

Cosima's heart is pounding and her panties are damp. As she catches her breath she looks down at Delphine and her heart flutters as she watches the French woman plant sorry kisses on her aching bicep. Leave it to Delphine to painfully arouse her with a kiss one minute and then make her heart have palpitations the next. 

 

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Cosima says with a dopey grin. 

 

Delphine chuckles throatly and raises her head to look Cosima in the eyes and what she's sees back in them sends a burst of arousal straight to her core. Delphine's eyes are full of lust and unadulterated desire. 

 

"Let's go." Delphine says and grabs Cosima's hand and begins to walk down the sidewalk again. 

 

"Where are we going?" 

 

"Home." 

 

"Why?" Cosima is still thoroughly confused. Weren't they eating at the cafe 5 minutes ago? 

 

"Because," Delphine says, "I'm going to have my way with you." 

 

******************

 

They stumbled up to the door of their apartment 15 minutes later, Delphine's lips attached to the back of Cosima's neck as Cosima fumbled to get the key in the lock. 

 

"Need help, cherie?" Delphine said teasingly as she layed her hands on Cosima's waist and watched Cosima attempt and fail to open the door. 

 

"Nah," Cosima groaned as Delphine pulled her skin between her teeth. As she said this, she had failed her fourth try at getting the door open. 

 

"Are you sure?" She could feel Delphine's teeth against her neck as she smiled at Cosima's obvious arousal. 

 

"Yea, I got it. Don't be a bitch." 

 

She heard Delphine chuckle behind her. By the time she finally managed to get the damn key in the damn lock to open the damn door, Delphine had sucked an impressive sized hickey onto the space between her shoulder and her neck. 

 

Cosima pushed through the door with Delphine guiding her in by her hips from behind. Delphine kicked the door closed with her foot as she leaded Cosima to the kitchen. She kept a firm hold on the brunettes waist as she pulled her ass back into her front. Delphine moaned and Cosima took this as all the encouragement to grind her bottom into Delphine's crotch repeatedly. Even though they still had all their clothes on, Delphine felt the fabric of Cosima's jeans catching on her own and rubbing against her clit. It was a good way to get things started but she couldn't see herself coming from this alone. This wasn't about her, though. This was about staking claim of the brunettes body. 

 

With this thought, Delphine lifted her hand from Cosima's hip and grabbed her right breast. She gave it a firm squeeze and Cosima sighed. She used her index and thumb to tweak and tease her nipple through the fabric of Cosima's top. Her other hand dug into Cosima's skin and the smaller woman grinded back into her. Delphine ran her tongue up Cosima's neck, leaving a trail of wetness to cool in the air and her lips took hold of the brunettes earlobe. She licked and nipped at the plump piece of skin and Cosima leaned further into her. At this, Delphine smiled and delivered a hard pull at Cosima's nipple. She gasped and threw her head back onto the blondes shoulder. 

 

Delphine chose this moment to use the hand that was still resting at Cosima's hip and place it on the smooth skin just under Cosima's navel. She reached up with a finger and traced Cosima's belly button a few times before she moved to the button of the brunettes jeans. She popped the clasp open and trailed a finger on the waistband of Cosima's underwear. 

"Don't fucking tease." Cosima panted breathlessly. 

 

Delphine smirked at the smaller woman's eagerness and without further ado slid her hand under the into Cosima's underwear. What met her fingers wasn't anything short of glorious. As she ran the tips of her fingers through the brunettes folds she felt liquid heat and copious amounts of arousal. They both sighed at the sensation. 

"You're so wet, ma cherie." Delphine whispered hotly into Cosima's ear. She closed her eyes at the feeling of the smaller woman's desire for her. 

 

Cosima hummed her agreement. She wrapped her arm around Delphine's neck for more support as she felt her knees go weak. As all this was happening Cosima hadn't stopped her grinding on Delphine's crotch. Delphine was sure she was just as wet as Cosima, if not, wetter. 

 

After a few more strokes through the brunettes core, Delphine slipped her hand out of Cosima's pants. The brunette grunted her disapproval. The blonde wasn't paying attention, though. She was too caught up with the feeling of the smaller woman's wetness on her fingers. She looked down to see her digits shining in the sunlight that was coming in through the window and her mouth watered. Cosima noticed her amazement and smirked. 

 

"What are you gonna do with that?" 

 

Delphine snapped out of her stupor at Cosima's words and instead of replying, spun Cosima back around to face her for the first time since their kiss in the alleyway and looked her deeply in the eyes. Her eyes darted momentarily to her still glistening fingers and then back to the brunettes copper orbs and did something she knew she'd blush at if Cosima brought it up later. 

 

She slowly brought her hand to her mouth, but before her long digits entered she traced her lips with her fingers. She never broke eye contact with her lover. Cosima was in awe of the display taking place in front of her. Only Delphine could turn her on so much to the point of pain. Everything south of her belly button clenched deliciously. 

 

Delphine saw everything play across Cosima's face and she took Cosima's heavy lidded eyes as the final push to deliver the finishing blow. She parted her lips slightly and pushed her fingers into her mouth to the first knuckle. As soon as she got a taste of Cosima's arousal on her tongue she closed her eyes and sighed. The smaller woman's wetness on her tongue tasted like liquid gold. She wanted more. With this thought, she continued to push her fingers into her mouth, this time to the second knuckle. She ran her tongue in between the two fingers she used to touch Cosima. The taste was almost completely gone before she pulled her digits out of her mouth. She opened her eyes then and looked to her lover. What she saw in Cosima's eyes was pure lust. The brunette wasn't looking at her, though. Her eyes were darting slowly between Delphine's arousal covered lips and her saliva/desire coated fingers. 

 

Delphine then thought of something and the mental picture alone sent a gush of heat to her already soaked cunt. 

 

"Do you want some?" 

 

At this, Cosima's eyes locked back onto her dilated ones. 

 

"Yes..." Cosima whispered so softly that Delphine almost missed it. 

 

"How much?" 

 

The sentence hung in the air for a couple seconds and the apartment was completely still. 

 

"So much." 

 

Delphine looked lost eye contact for a second to look down at Cosima's parted lips then back up to her eyes. 

 

"Then come get it." 

 

Cosima bit her lip, a trait she's sure she picked up from Delphine, and slowly leaned over and took the blondes wrist in her hand. She raised her hand to her mouth and let her fingers graze her lips as Delphine had done. Cosima's lips now had glossy coat of Delphine's saliva and her own wetness. She made a show of licking the tips of the French woman's digits and then in between them. Delphine was getting wetter by the second. The brunette then finally took Delphine's fingers into her mouth to the second knuckle and sucked. She began to move the taller woman's wrist so that her fingers were thrusting lightly into her mouth. She licked and sucked Delphine's digits clean. 

 

"Enough." Delphine extracted her fingers from Cosima's mouth but not before the brunette lightly but the tip of her index finger. 

 

"Méchante fille." Delphine said with a smirk. 

 

Cosima smiled and bit her lip again. Delphine stopped smiling and her eyes turned dark as she looked at Cosima's lips. Her lips were still glossy and Delphine had never wanted to kiss someone so badly. Apparently Cosima's was thinking the same thing because they both smashed their lips together at the same time. Delphine could taste herself and a little bit of Cosima. Cosima could taste herself and a little bit of Delphine. Neither girl had a complaint, though. 

 

Their tongues battled for dominance again and they couldn't help but notice that this kiss was much like the one they shared in the alley except this time Cosima was starting to claim the upper hand. She bit sucked at Delphine's tongue and nipped at her lips. Delphine moaned into her mouth and realized she was on mission. That mission was to ravage her girlfriends body so that everyone would know who she belonged to. 

 

Delphine had to think of something and quick. She did the only thing that she could think of that would throw her tiny lover off. She reached down and grabbed Cosima's firm ass with two hands and squeezed. Cosima was momentarily lost in the sensation and she broke away from the kiss to sigh breathily. Delphine smiled smugly and squeezed her bottom again and placed her thigh between both of smaller woman's. Cosima took the hint and grinded down on the firm muscle. She hissed her pleasure and Delphine took this moment to hook her hands on the back of the brunettes thighs and lifted her. Cosima immediately wrapped her legs around Delphine's waist and her arms around the blondes neck. The French woman wasted no more time and suddenly they were moving. They moved out of the kitchen and down the hallway to their bedroom. 

 

Cosima wasn't about to let her have all the power, though, so she did what came naturally to her. She attached her lips automatically to Delphine's pulse point and started kissing then scraping it with her teeth. As she felt it flutter erratically beneath her lips she then took it between her teeth and bit down. Delphine hissed and her steps became faster and her strides longer as they approached the bedroom. 

 

She set Cosima down on the ground beside the bed and set to work undressing her. First went her top and then her jeans. Now she was only clad in her underwear and bra and Delphine had to say, it was a sexy sight especially now with hickeys littered all over her shoulder. Delphine had to smile a cocky smile at the sight of her handiwork. Oh how she wanted to leave more all over her body. All over her neck, her chest, her breasts, down her abdomen and finally on the inside of her thighs. Cosima was watching her girlfriends face intently and saw that her eyes were staring directly at the marks on her shoulder. She saw this as an opportunity to get some control in this situation. 

 

"Do you like to leave marks on me?" 

 

Delphine was surprised by the question but she kept her face neutral. She wanted to scream 'Bien sûr!' but instead she simply says 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because you're mine." Delphine says it so matter-of-factly that Cosima is stunned into silence. 

 

"And I'm yours. Always." 

 

Before Cosima can say anything, Delphine takes hold of her shoulder and spins her so the blondes front is to her back. She sweeps her dreads to the side to lay a kiss on the hickey she made earlier. 

"Je'taime." A kiss on her hairline.

"Je t'adore." Another kiss. 

"Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi." A nip to the back of her neck. 

 

She continues to shower Cosima's neck and upper back with affection, leaving nowhere unkissed. As she kisses the notches of the brunettes spine, she starts to leave little red marks that should purple beautifully in a couple hours. Her lips reach the clasp of her bra and undo it, freeing Cosima's breasts from the lace material. The straps slide off her shoulders and she's left only in her equally lace underwear. She keeps kissing her way down the smaller woman's back, trailing lovebites down to the waist band of Cosima's panties. She's now kneeling behind her love, eye-to-cheek with her bottom. Cosima has been quiet, only slipping out the occasional sigh or whimper. Delphine hooks her fingers onto the band of Cosima's underwear and proceeds to pull them down, off her hips and down her tanned and toned legs. Before she stands again she grabs the brunettes hips and lays a gentle kiss to each of her smooth round cheeks. 

 

Cosima turns around suddenly and faces her lover. When she's turned she sees Delphine start to quickly shed off her clothes to match the brunettes state of dress. Cosima stops and stares unabashedly at the French woman's body. Her long, slender neck that now has a few hickeys of its own, her defined collarbones that Cosima loves to run her tongue over, her perfect breasts, her toned abdomen, all the way down to her impeccably manicured toe nails. She drags her eyes back up to find Delphine watch her check her out. 

 

"See anything you like?" Delphine says teasingly. 

 

"A lot, actually." Cosima replies cheekily. 

 

Delphine has the good grace to blush. Whether it's intentional or not, it has the same effect on Cosima. She rushes to the blonde, takes her face in her hands and pulls her down for a gentle kiss.

 

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Delphine repeats the words Cosima spoke earlier.

 

"You deserved it." Cosima smiles brightly at her girlfriend. 

 

"Oh, I'll show you who deserves what." 

Delphine kisses Cosima and they're back where they started with the blonde leading the brunette by the hips while sucking on her lip. Cosima's lower back hits the mattress and she automatically climbs back onto it with Delphine climbing up after her. She is sitting in the middle of the bed when Delphine sits behind her so that the smaller woman is inbetween her legs. 

 

"Spread your legs apart, cherie." 

 

Cosima obliges and lays her thighs on top of Delphine's so that she is open and exposed leaning back against the blondes chest. Delphine reaches for her knees and pull them further apart to have her as open as possible in this position. Cosima's body doesn't seem to mind the stretch and if she's being honest, the pulling of her muscles feels quite nice. 

 

Delphine trails her hand up Cosima's thigh and straight to her core. She runs her fingers through her folds and is surprised to still find moisture there. 

 

"You sure get right down to it, don't ya?" Cosima giggled 

 

"Getting sassy, are we?" Delphine takes her hand away from the brunettes cunt and instead reaches for her nipples. 

 

"No, no sass here. Total sass free zone." Cosima explains as Delphine begins to pull and roll the hard buds. 

 

"Non? I'm certain I heard quite a lot of sass..." Delphine emphasizes her point with a rough tug at Cosima's nipples. She hisses but arches her back into the touch all the same. 

 

"Delphine, if you pulled my nipples any harder they'll come off..." 

 

"Oh? Is that sass I hear? Would you like me to stop?.." Delphine says behind her as she stops her ministrations on Cosima's breasts. 

 

"What? No!" She grabs the French woman's hands and places them back on her body. 

 

"Perhaps I should..." Delphine says softly as she runs the tips of her fingers down the length of Cosima's body until she reaches her cunt again, "...touch somewhere else?" 

 

"Definitely. Touching somewhere else is good.." Cosima whispers. 

 

Delphine chuckles but resumes running her fingers the brunettes heat. She brings her index and middle finger and rubs down on either side of Cosima's clit. Cosima's moans loudly and she does it again. Cosima throws her head back onto Delphine's shoulder. Her mouth is open and she is panting. She keeps making sounds in the back of her throat and the things they're doing to Delphine's body is incredible. 

 

"Don't stop, baby. Please." Cosima moans desperately. 

 

The blonde responds by pressing down harder and makes small circular motions with her digits. Cosima whimpers and turns her head slightly to bury her face in Delphine's neck. Delphine relents on the pressure a little and Cosima starts to breathe easier. 

 

"More..." Cosima manages to pant out. 

 

Delphine doesn't change anything, rather stops the circular motions of fingers and goes back to rubbing the sides of her clit. 

 

"Delphine, baby, please I need more." Cosima sounds desperate but she doesn't care. 

 

"What's the magic word?" Delphine starts to vibrate her finger every now and then so that Cosima doesn't fall into a state of comfortability. 

 

"Fuck..." Itll take Cosima awhile to come from this and Delphine knows this very well. 

 

"Hmm, no, I don't think that's it. Try again." She's still vibrating her fingers and its driving Cosima crazy. 

 

"Please?" It's the best she can do with the French woman's digits rubbing against her most sensitive body part. 

 

"Non. Réessayer." 

 

In her aroused state she can't think of anything Delphine might want to hear. "I don't know!" 

 

"Perhaps I should give you a hint, yes? Mmm, lets see...Oh! I know. Tell me how much you want it." 

 

"So fucking much..." she whispers. 

 

"You can do better. I'll be nice and give you another chance." 

 

How the hell does Delphine expect her to answer questions with her fingers rubbing out ancient rhythms against her clit?! 

 

Delphine slows down her fingers so as to make it easier on the smaller woman and Cosima is thankful. 

 

"Who does this beautiful cunt belong to?" Delphine purrs. 

 

Delphine rarely talks dirty and that fact paired with what she just said makes Cosima even wetter. 

 

"You!" She outright screaming now. 

 

"Very good.." Delphine rewards her by speeding up her fingers. 

 

Cosima moans loudly. Jesus Christ. 

 

"Tell me you want me." 

 

"I want you!" 

 

Delphine forgets her assault on Cosima's clit on reaches down to tease her entrance. 

 

"Tell me you only want me." 

 

"I only want you! I'll only ever need you!" 

 

Delphine applies more pressure. Now if she'll just slip inside... 

 

"Tell me...Tell me you're mine... and you'll never leave me..." 

 

"I'm yours! I'm fucking yours! I love you so much, I'll never leave you. I'm so in love with you, I'll never leave you. I'll never leave..." 

 

Delphine thrusts her fingers as far as they'll go into Cosima's cunt and the smaller woman moans. 

 

"Good girl. My good girl." Delphine says softly as she picks up the pace and thrusts her fingers faster as she runs against Cosima's front wall. She brings her thumb to Cosima's clit and rubs frantically. Cosima's arches her back and cries out. Delphine can tell she's close by the way she's clenching around her fingers. She curls her fingers into her lovers g-spot and she starts shaking. She's about to come and she'll be there for her when she falls. 

 

"Let go, mon amour. Come for me, s'il vous plait." Delphine sounds so innocent and soft and Cosima explodes at her words. Wave after wave hits her as she reaches orgasm. Delphine keeps thrusting gently to coaxe everything out of her. It lasts for a few minutes and she blacks out for a few seconds. She's never come so hard in her life. 

 

When she comes to, she is laying on her back with Delphine looking down on her with her head resting on her elbow. She's gently stroking her baby hair, waiting patiently for her to come back to Earth. 

 

"Wow." Is all Cosima says. All she can say, really.

 

Delphine just smiles sweetly at her and Cosima can see she has tears in her eyes. 

 

"Hey, why are you crying? Did I smack you when I was spasing out from that major orgasm you just gave me?" She furrows her eyebrows and examines her lovers face closely. She gently reaches out, her hand still shaky and wipes the unfallen tears from her eyes. 

 

"Non, its nothing. Just me being silly." Delphine reassures her. 

 

"Are you sure?" We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but I wanna hear whatever you wanna tell me." Cosima's smiles brightly at the French woman and it takes all she has not to break down and sob right there. Her eyes refill with new tears and Cosima sees this and instantly panics. 

 

"Oh shit, Delphine, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" She pulls Delphine's body to rest over hers with her head of golden curls resting on Cosima's shoulder. Delphine can't hold back anymore and sobs into the brunettes neck. Cosima can do nothing back rub her back and cling tighter to her but that only seems to make Delphine cry harder. She feels helpless. Totally and utterly helpless. What can she do to comfort her lover? Minutes pass and the French woman is still clinging to her for dear life. 

 

"What is it, Delphine? Tell me, please." Cosima whispers. 

 

Delphine shakes her head and buries her face further into Cosima's neck. She gives her a few more minutes to calm down as she runs her fingers through the blondes hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. It's probably not the best time to ask what she's about to ask but the curiousity gets the best of her. 

 

"Hey, Delphine...what was that? Toward the end. You've never been like that before..." 

 

"Nothing, sorry, I got carried away." 

 

"You've always been a terrible liar." 

 

Delphine tenses and she can tell that Delphine knows she's on to her. She raises her hand and gently places her fingers under the taller woman's chin. She pulls slowly only for Delphine to groan and tuck her head back into Cosima's shoulder. 

 

"Get out of there, you hermit crab. I wanna see your beautiful face. Pleeeaassee?" 

 

Delphine could never deny this woman anything. Reluctantly, she allows Cosima to lift her chin so they are now eye to eye. She cradles the French woman's cheek in her hand and rubs her thumb along her bottom lip. It's dry with tears but still strikingly soft. Cosima smiles at her and continues to trace all of the features that make up Delphine's beautiful face. She traces her eyebrows to the corner of her eyes and Delphine seems to relax. She then goes to the baby hairs at her hair line to her forehead down the slope of her nose. Cosima then sticks her finger in Delphine's nose to tease and the blonde woman splutters and then laughs. 

 

"Don't do that." She says through a fit of giggles. 

 

"There she is. My beautiful girl." Cosima smiles lovingly at Delphine and the French woman's heart melts. She loves this woman so much its ridiculous. This woman, who she loves above all else, is only concerned with her being happy and smiling and that brings a new wave a tears to her eyes. Her bottom lip quivers and Cosima's smile drops. 

 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Cosima is worried again and she feels guilty. The only expression this beautiful woman should have on her beautiful face is a smile. She'll get forehead wrinkles from furrows her brows so much. 

 

"Nothing, its stupid. Tres stupide." 

 

"It's obviously not 'tres stupide' if it's upsetting you this much. You can tell me what's bothering you, Delphine. What are you so afraid of?" 

 

What is she so afraid of? Is she afraid of this woman? This woman who always has a smile for her at the end of the day and a genuine one at that. Is she afraid of loving her like this? So deeply and entirely that it pulls at every single fiber of her being? Why is she so afraid of letting Cosima know how she feels? It's at this point that Delphine remembers something someone had told her once. "To love and love secretly is control. To love and love openly is true power." She's too scared to tell Cosima how she's feeling because she's scared of the power she'll have over her if she does? That seems absurd but still reasonable. Cosima wouldn't do anything to hurt her. 

 

"Did you mean it?" 

 

"Mean what?" 

 

"When you said you'll never leave me? I know I sort of made you say it mais..." 

 

"Is this about the girl from earlier today? Tania, of whatever?" 

 

"Diane." Delphine corrected with an eye roll. 

 

"Whatever, I wasn't really paying attention. You see, there was this smoking hot French babe in front of me at breakfast this morning. She was totally stroking me with her eyes. Not that I blame her, though, I got a smoking hot bod-" 

 

"You petite brat!" Delphine cut Cosima off with a playful smack to the arm. 

 

Cosima laughed as Delphine blushed at the compliment. Her laughing subsided as she caught Delphine staring at her affectionately. Her breath caught in her throat at the way this beautiful French goddess was looking at her. 

 

"Yes." 

 

Delphine's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes what?" 

 

"Yes, I meant it." Delphine's breath caught in her throat, too. 

"Vraiment?" 

 

"Of course I did." Cosima was staring back at her with just as much affection in her eyes. 

 

"I'm yours, Delphine. For as long as I live. And I'd like you to be mine, too." 

 

Delphine smiled and her eyes were filing with tears again. 

 

"Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux."

**Author's Note:**

> I fucked up again and didn't go with the original idea of this story. It seems I'm incapable of writing anything but fluff. Fucking hell, man.


End file.
